


Riven

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Rogue, Shay Cormac - Fandom, shay Patrick Cormac - Fandom, templar - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: (Riven: to be divided)Her loyalities have always been to the Assassins and those she loved. But that was the tricky part, wasn't it? Love.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Bellec and Dorian stood aimlessly in the hallway when she spotted them. Good, she required them. Rushing, she nodded to them and then towards a more remote part of the building before they followed.

“What brings you back so soon, (Y/N)?” Bellec muttered, a sense of pride colored his tone. “Have you disgraced us already?”

“Peace, Bellec.” Charles responded calmly, “(Y/N) knows what she’s doing.”

“I certainly hope so, pisspot.”

She rolled her eyes and ignored Bellec, as she usually did. Mirabeau’s office loomed in the distance, and she briefly stopped outside of it. She’d have to word herself correctly and strongly if she didn’t want to feel the Mentor’s wrath.

“Just let me talk, ok? I’m sure you’ll want to hear this.” She told the other two. They looked at one another before Charles nodded, and then Bellec. “Shall we?” She knocked on the door and waited for a second before she was called to enter.

Mirabeau had been at his desk writing a letter. He pushed it aside as they walked in, and became confused as he overlooked the Assassins. Charles locked the door behind them.

“What brings you back so soon, (Y/N)? I trust everything went according to plan?”

“Yes, Mentor. The mission was a success, but as I was returning, a rumor caught my attention.” Bellec scoffed, but she continued. “I didn’t believe the rumor until I looked into it, and found it to be true. The traitor is here, in Paris!” This got the Assassins behind her muttering amongst themselves. “But I didn’t attack him.”

“You found the biggest pain in the Brotherhood’s arse, and you didn’t kill him?” Bellec shook his head, “I told you she wasn’t meant to be one of us.”

“I’m not supposed to attack without the consent of the Mentor, Bellec, or have you forgotten?” She retorted. Bellec puffed his chest up to respond, but Mirabeau stopped him.

“She did the right thing, Bellec. She did not have the order to assassinate the traitor.“ (Y/N) smirked at Bellec’s smug expression before looking up to Mirabeau expectantly, but he grew firm.

“Nor will she get the order.”

“What? Mirabeau! He’s a traitor! You know what he did to the American rite and that was years ago! He’s grown with experience, and he must be stopped!”

“Enough, (Y/N).” Mirabeau calmly raised a hand, and, when she looked at him, Charles shook his head to her. She sighed deeply, and kept her thoughts to herself.

“But she’s right for once, Mirabeau.” Bellec voiced quickly before Mirabeau gave him a stoney look too.

“No one is to touch him. We can make peace between the two Orders. Now depart in peace, and stay your blade.”

“Yes, Mentor.” She bowed and took her leave wanting more than anything to prove her worth.

Bellec put a hand on her shoulder when they exited the office. When Charles had left them, he said, “Don’t worry, you’re not alone. The traitor needs to die.”

It was days later when she aquired a lead as to where the traitor would appear next. The Château de Versailles loomed into her vision. Access was easy, her being a well groomed woman and all, and soon she made her way into a grand hall.

“May I take your coat, madame?” A footman asked, but she shook her head as her weapons were hidden and she required them close.

“(Y/N)?” She turned around to a familiar voice, and found Charles almost glaring at her. His usual kind eyes were thin lines, and his mouth a scowl. “What are you doing here? I thought you and Bellec had gone to England…” He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Bellec lied on your account, did he not?”

“I’m sorry, Charles, but I’m close. Please-”

“Any other time and I would’ve taken you back to the Mentor; however, if you’re here then the traitor’s not far behind. Very well, continue your course. All I ask is that you stay your blade until I’m able to find my son. He’s around here somewhere.”

She nodded, “Agreed, until Arno is out of danger, but if you see the traitor…”

Charles nodded and they separated. It didn’t take long until she heard a scream, and raced back. She’d only been gone a minute, no more than two, yet Charles lay on the floor covered in his own blood with a gap to his neck.

A group surrounded him, but she could already tell he was gone. Damn it! What would she tell Mirabeau? Arno? Her thoughts were interrupted as she spied, out of the corner of her eye, a man escaping the scene. Who else would escape the death of a man other than the man who did the killing?

A dark haired man with a scar on his face was her target now, and she departed as silently as she could. Sun blinded her temporary as she stepped foot outside, having fought her way past guards rushing in, but she easily found her target climbing up the side of a building. She took off towards him, disrobing her skirt to reveal her trousers beneath, and undoing her corset so she could breath with ease.

She scambled up the building after the man, and, upon reaching the roof, found that he was buildings away. He might be fast, but he didn’t know her the area like she did. She cut swiftly to her right, and leapt roof to roof until she saw the man jump down, and followed.

The alleyway was empty when she fell to the ground, but she knew better than to relax and undid her blades. However, she never got to use them because, as she turned around, a few guardsmen opened fire on her from the mouth of the alleyway, and everything went black.

The sound of wood groaning awoke her, and automatically her hand went to her ribs. The pain seared fire hot through her body, but she pushed it away so she could look about. She was in a room, laying on a bed with a window to her right. Cold, gray light poured in. The room seemed safe enough, until she saw, on a rocking chair in the farthest corner of the room, the man she had been chasing.

His brow rose as he stopped rocking, “How are you feeling?” His wasn’t unkind, but she knew better than to trust a Templar. She didn’t reply. He arose from the chair and timidly went over to her. “Do you know English? Are you in pain?” He was at the foot of the bed now.

“Shut up.” She moved away from him, groaning as the sudden movement to sit up jolted pain through her abdomin. It hurt to breathe, but she acted as if all were well.

He chuckled, “So, I take it your do know what I’m saying, as I take it that you are also an Assassin.” He nodded towards her hidden blades and other weapons on the table at the other side of the room. Looking down now, she saw she was wearing only her blouse, now bloodied and torn, and her breeches.

“If you’re going to kill me, Templar, then do it already.” She muttered. Truly, she didn’t want to die, but it was better than him torturing her for information. She had to keep the Brotherhood safe. It was her duty.

“Kill you?” His tone was genuinely confused, but she wouldn’t be fooled. “You can’t even stand.”

“And I’d still beat you in a duel.” She spat, but he simply chuckled.

“My name is Shay Patrick Cormac, what’s yours?” She said nothing, so he carried on. “Well, whoever you are, I promise you that, when you’re well again, I will release you to return to your Brotherhood. You can try to kill me, if you want, but I don’t take too kindly to threats.”

“What…what happened?” She asked despite herself. Who brought her here? And where exactly was here?

“You were injured.” Shay said, he quickly took her weapons and began walking to the door. “And that’s all you should know, for now. Rest, and all will answered later.” She felt lightheaded again, but she tried her best to glare at him as he walked out. His laugh still haunted her as she began to black out again. Oh, Mr. Cormac, I will get better, she thought, and when I do, you will be dead.

She awoke again, but this time her head felt better and her wounds pained less. She was still on the bed, but found that she could move her legs off. After struggling to do this and successfully finding her balance, she staggered to the door. Hopefully, she could find her weapons and return to the Brotherhood before he noticed.

However, opening the door revealed a sitting room now being occupied by the familiar face of Shay. He sat in a large, leather chair with a book in his hands. His eyes looked away from the page and to her, a smirk forming on his mouth, before putting his book down. She tensed as he rose from his chair and moved to her, but he kept his distance. Out of respect or fear, she did not know, but she refused for him to cloud her mind.

“How foolish of me. I believe you require a change of clothes, you’ve been in yours for weeks.”

“Weeks?” Her voice broke from disuse. She was with this Templar for weeks? Why hadn’t she been saved yet?! Her face must’ve betrayed her emotion because Shay looked at her with pity before clearing his face and nodding back towards the room in which she came.

“You were shot several times. I believe shedding your clothes and running away from a murder tends to draw the attention of the guards.” He mused, before growing serious once more when she didn’t laugh. “I managed to get all the bullets out and stitch your wounds, but then you had a fever. You’re better now, but you’re still weak.”

“You…cared for me?” She raised a brow and fought off the heat raising to her cheeks at the thought of this man seeing her without her clothes.

“Of course.” A nice Templar? She bit her lip as she processed this. Shay had had many opportunities to kill her, hell! He didn’t even have to save her to begin with! So, what was his endgame? What was he playing at?

Shay ignored her internal conflict and asked, “The clothes?”

“Yes, get me clothes.” She muttered, “And my weapons while you’re at it.”

Shay laughed, a rumbling noise resounding from his chest. It was a hearty laugh that almost made her smile. Try as she might to pretend otherwise, she liked it. “I’m sorry, lass. Clothes I can get you, but weapons…? Maybe another time.” Shay bowed slightly before exiting the house, leaving her leaning against the wall.

Using this time to her benefit, she searched the house and found nothing. There are only two bedrooms, a sitting area with a fireplace, and a dining area. Her original clothes and weapons were nowhere to be found, and when she opened the front door, she found snow.

Where the hell was she?

Shay returned to find her sleeping on the couch in the living area. This could have easily been a ruse to attack and or kill him, but her facial expression was too innocent and calm to be faked. Still recovering, she must have tried escaping or searching the house and tired herself out.

A smile came to his face as he saw this, a smile he thought was long since dead. It surprised him, the way she was already making him feel, but he pushed it aside. It was only natural, he told himself, for one to care about another after weeks of tending to them. She wanted him dead, he’d have to remember that. To her, he was nothing more than a Templar. Shay lay her clothes in his room, the room he had given her, before returning to her and carrying her to bed.

This went on for more time than she wanted. Every night or early morning, she would try to escape only to wound herself farther. This resulted in Shay having to carry her back to her bed, awake or not, and stitch her back together. After awhile, she stopped running, seeing as it was doing no good.

Sometimes, she would awake to hear Shay talking to her, or even feeding her, until her strength returned. Her side still pained her, but she now walked around the room with ease. Though she knew he had saved her life, Shay was still a Templar, and he needed to die.

The clothes he had given her were a blood red blouse, black vest and breeches, with black boots and a dark red cloak and hood. They matched her well, and though she wouldn’t allow herself to keep these, she admired their beauty.

“Are you up?” Shay called from the door, not fully opening it. It was the time of evening when Shay had dinner, and his offer was always the same. “Would you like it eat out here with me?”

“Leave me alone, you filthy Templar.” She would spit, and Shay would make a joke on how a woman who worked for him made the food, and that he wasn’t poisoning her. At first, she ate nothing, making her weak, and if she wanted to kill Shay Cormac then she would need her strength.

“Give me a moment.” She wasn’t sure who was surpised more, herself for even suggesting dining with a Templar, or Shay for not getting something thrown at him.

“Take your time.” He replied awkwardly before leaving her be. She adjusted her clothes and combed out her hair until she deemed herself presentable. Shay was a powerful Templar, and she could learn a few secrets if she played her cards right. If he thought being kind would curry some favor from her then she would simply do the same.

The table was set, Shay was busy searching for another plate as she walked in. A single candle illuminated their evening.

“Sorry, I don’t get many visitors up here.” Shay looked between the wooden plate he held to the proper plate on the table. He scooted the better one to her. “Eat up. I’m sure you’re ready to get out of here and be rid of me.”

The table held warm stew, vegetables, chicken, bread, and some beef. She looked at it all with suspicion, but if she wanted her plan to work…

“You, I don’t mind. It’s those terrible jokes you make that I could live without.” She retorted. To her satisfaction, Shay smiled at her before quickly looking over the food, hiding his face. “You cook?” She prompted.

“No, there’s a local woman I helped many years ago who thinks it’s her job to keep me fed. I don’t mind, but she always makes more than I can eat.”

“It’s a good thing you have company then.” She took a bite of the vegetables, ignoring the puzzled look Shay was giving her. His dark eyes squinted, and he cut his beef.

“Don’t worry, I’m not trying to kill you, I don’t even have weapons.” She began lamely. “It’s just that… you’re right. I want to get out of here. You haven’t killed me so far, though you’ve had plenty of chances. I don’t know if that makes you kind, or stupid. But, I think, it wouldn’t hurt to show kindness to the man that saved me. Thank you, Mr. Cormac. My name is (Y/N).”

“It’s nice to meet you, (Y/N).” He nodded curtly. “But I insist. Call me Shay.”

“Shay.” She tested the word, feeling it on her tongue.

Shay did his best to look at his food, hoping she wouldn’t notice how much he enjoyed her saying his name.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been weeks since their evening together, but the tradition stayed. Now that she was better, she trained around the house as outside was cold, overcast, and snow covered. Shay usually left during these training sessions, but he was never late for dinner.

“I could have you in Paris by week’s end.” Shay continued, “What do you think?”

“I’d really like that, but I don’t think Paris is safe-” She gave him a look, and bit her bottom lip.

“For a Templar?” He smirked. Over their time together, she and Shay had grown closer, anyone could see that. They exchanged jokes, made each other laugh, dined together, and discussed their day and thoughts to one another. Shay was a handsome man, he was kind and gentle, but she wouldn’t let their relationship go any farther than a friendship.

“For anyone.” She smirked too and the two sat staring into the other’s eyes until she continued, feeling shy all of a sudden. “I wouldn’t want the Brotherhood to find you. Though I am thankfully you saved my life, and didn’t kill me, I don’t know how the Assassins will react to find you.”

“I’ve been running from Assassins all my life, lass. Don’t worry about me.”

She bit her lip, she’d been meaning to ask him about that as it turned out he was nothing like the stories she’d heard, but she kept her mouth shut. “I wouldn’t want you to trouble yourself.”

“I insist, (Y/N). Paris holds my attention for another reason as well.”

“A target?” She leaned closer to him unconsciously, “I can’t deny the hospitality you’ve shown me, Shay, but I can’t allow you to kill an Assassin.”

“Not an Assassin, a Templar by the know Pierre LaBelle. He’s a double agent, and he’s been giving our secrets to anyone rich enough to buy.” She knew LaBelle, he’d been a target for months now, but he was always so elusive.

“Where will you find him?”

“He’s already been found.” She raised a brow, waiting for more information, but Shay pulled away and her face went red. They had been only a breath away from each other. Shay leaned back, crossed his arms, and gave her that signature smirk of his.

“So…?”

“Fine. It appears you’re taking me to Paris.” She mirrored his posture, causing him to softly laugh. “But I get to help assassinate LaBelle.”

Shay’s smile dropped, “No.” His tone as serious as she’d ever heard from him.

“Why not?”

“It’s dangerous.”

“I’ve been an Assassin for most of my life, Shay. I can take care of myself.”

“Really? Because, as recent events have shown-”

“Then it’s a good thing you’ll be there with me. Now, when do we leave?” Shay smiled and shook his head at her persistence.

“Dawn.”

Once packed and ready, Shay escorted her to the carriage, and readied himself at the reigns.

“Are you sure you don’t want me riding up with you?”

“It’ll be safer this way if an Assassin or Templar find us.” He replied, and they were off. Soon, the country became nothing more than a background.

“Ready, lass? Stay close.” Shay’s dark eyes filled her vision, and she jumped back. “Sorry.” Shay took a step back, “Scaring you was not my intention.”

“Where are we?” She yawned, having slept the whole way.

“Just a stop to get the horses rested and grab some food.” He helped her out of the carriage. They stood in a small village, snow muffled their footfalls. Shay got them a room in an inn, gave her time to unpack, then lead her into a bar.

Patrons greeted Shay with smiles and raised glasses, Shay nodded his thanks and got them drinks. They sat in the most secluded area, and that’s when she spoke.

“You didn’t bring me here just to enjoy the view, Shay.“ She leaned closer, keeping her voice low and menacing. “You haven’t lied so far, so I’m assuming this has to do with the Assassins.”

“(Y/N).” Shay hissed, “Just trust me.”

“I’ve been trusting you.” She replied as Shay leaned closer. Both surveyed the people surrounding them. Finally, Shay relaxed with a roll of his eyes, muttering to himself.

“Fine. I’m here to investigate an issue.”

“An issue?” Her brow rose, “Am I going to learn what it is, or are you going to continue being cryptic?”

“We’re here because a man by the name Robertó Duval. Nasty fella with a nasty temper, or so I hear.”

We’re here on a rumor? She wanted to say, but she couldn’t judge him. After all, a rumor had lead her to him.

She fought the blush raising to her cheeks. Even she had to admit that in the time she’d been with him, she’s grown…used to him. The way he smiled or his contagious laugh. His dark eyes so filled with mischief. That smirk of his.

“(Y/N)? (Y/N)!” Shay placed a hand on her wrist and shook her from her thoughts. “You ok?”

She withdrew her hands quickly. Shay looked a bit hurt, but said nothing.

“So, how can I help?”

Shay seemed surpised, and he smiled. “You’d help a Templar?”

“Only the elderly ones.” She teased, and Shay laughed.

“Sun down.”

Evening fell, as did the temperature. Shay and her had separated to gather so information, and so far, she’d gotten some interesting facts.

“Duval has ties to the local gangs here, and apparently he’s been using them to beat coin out of the people. They pay him, and he doesn’t kill anyone. But Shay,” She took a deep breath, settling her nerves as they sat on the roof, overlooking the people and watching the moon. She’d never thought that someone like Duval could be an Assassin. His name doesn’t ring a bell, so maybe he was outcast by them? She tried in vain to turn this around, but she couldn’t. Somehow, Duval was getting away with breaking the Creed. She just hoped whatever reason the Assassins had for turning a blind eye was worth it.

“You don’t have to think every Assassin is evil. I promise, that’s not what I’m doing here. But, you’ve got to admit, sometimes the Assassins allow things to happen to meet their needs. I know this is hard, but-”

“Why are you here, Shay?” She whispered, and Shay looked at her. Her bright eyes that seemed to always get him lost were now filled with worry and uncertainty. He’d never intended to feel like this with her. This wasn’t supposed to happen.

“I’m trying to help.”

Days past, and the people were speaking less and less of Duval. They were frightened, she knew, and the fact that this man called himself an Assassin sickened her. Shay was right to come here first, she’d gladly kill the man.

“I think Duval has plans for tomorrow night.” Shay whispered as they sat on a bench in the busy market place. They couldn’t move together as a trained Assassin would spot then with ease. They would learn what they could during the day, and regroup at night. Their shared target kept her in town.

But would,… could she every just abandon him and run? It had been months since the day at Château de Versailles, and no one had found her yet. Did she really mean so little to the Assassins that they wouldn’t even try? Sure, she was a bit of a free thinker, and she never liked innocents getting hurt and maybe sometimes that got her trouble, but she wasn’t a dishonor to the Brotherhood. Not like traitors.

But wasn’t Shay a traitor? He was supposed to be, yet he’d shown more respect to her in their time together than Bellec had in years. Was he wrongly labeled then?

“What is the plan.” Shay bit his lip, and turned away, and she already knew she wouldn’t like this plan. Shay turned to her and kept a straight face. “I need you to stay at the inn for the next few days.”

“What? Why?”

“Duval is a madman, you could get hurt. I don’t want to deal with that.”

“I’m an Assassin-”

“Yeah, but I’ve been an Assassin and Templar longer than you, so you’re to do what I say and stay in the inn.”

“And if I don’t?”

“Please don’t do this.”

“And if I don’t?” She repeat sternly, and he sighed.

“Please, I don’t want you getting hurt-”

“Nor do I you, so I’m helping.” Shay looked at her up and down, determining her decision, and muttered something about her being a lively one before telling her the plan.

The plan was supposed to be a simple on. She distracts and Shay attacks. Easy.

Then how did it get this way?

Fire consumed the small town around them, and the screams of the innocent filled the air.

“Shay? Shay!” She blinked back tears, and coughed on the smoke as she held his face in her hands, moving it back and forth. He wasn’t responding, and the blood on his chest spreading.

She had to get him out of there.


	3. Chapter 3

When he opened his eyes, blackness consumed him. Was he blind now? His heart raced and the blood racing to his chest made him gasp in pain, so Shay rolled into a ball. By doing so, he could see a light glowing by the door. A door with bars. Shay groaned as he sat up in a panic.

His wide eyes roamed from the bars to a sleeping figure, huddled in a cot. Her hair was splashed widely against the pale cloth, and her eyes had shadows beneath them. He relaxed upon seeing her, but it didn’t last for long. Why was she in here with him? Was she ok?

“Lass?” He croaked, rolling out of the cot and straggling over to her. He got to his knees, and caressed her hair behind her ear. Being so close, he could see she was still breathing.

“(Y/N)?” Shay shook her gently, and she rolled over, confused, and smiled when she saw him. “Are you ok?” He checked her for injury, but she appeared well.

“What are you doing out of bed?” She sat up, Shay’s hands hovered around her protectively, but she didn’t seem to notice as she rubbed her eyes of sleep.

“What’s going on? Where are we?” He asked in urgent, hushed tones. She went very still, and couldn’t look him in the eye. “Hey.” He took her hands in his, and he tried to soothe her. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m sorry.” Her voice was barely over a whisper. “I tried to do the right thing, Shay. I’m so sorry. Please, don’t be angry with me.” He could see tears welling in her eyes, she still couldn’t look at him, and his heart fell.

“(Y/N)? What happened?” He voice was stern but kind, and she slowly looked at him. She pouted, and her eyes willed for him to understand what she couldn’t say.

“You were dying, and I didn’t know where else to take you.” Shay now noticed the bandage wrapped around him. It went completely around his torso. How bad was his wound?

He ignored this as a figure overshadowed them, and (Y/N) pulled her hands out of his. Shay looked up, his eyes slowly adjusting from the shining light to the shadow.

A face holding the grin of the devil bore down on him, and Shay glared back as the man pulled the door aside. “Deal is up, (Y/N).” The man kicked Shay aside easily, and dragged (Y/N) by her arm out of the cell. He shut the gate, and pulled her away as Shay rolled up and crawled to the door. He weakly pulled at the bars, and yelled.

“(Y/N)!!” Shay screamed until his voice was raw. Then, he blacked out.

When he came to, Shay watched as the man from before began to bang a metal can against the bars of his cell. The man’s devilish smile had returned. Shay’s face remained emotionless though what he wanted more than anything was the slap the man’s grin off.

“How are you feeling?” The man asked, and Shay smiled politely.

“Well, thank you. By this rate, I’ll return to your mother soon enough.” The man’s smile dropped, and he withdrew his sword. Shay shrugged, “Enter with your blade, if you wish, but ask your mother how well I handle blades. She’d say I handle mine well with her.”

“Shut up, traitor. You’re just mad because your little whore sold you out.” The man growled, and Shay tried to remain calm. Showing any emotion for (Y/N) could endanger her.

“If you think I’ve offended you in any way, then I apologize; however, the girl is not involved. Take me. I’m far more valuable.”

The man scoffed, raising his brow. “Is that so? Why would we take you when we have you where we need you? That girl is being thanked, congratulated even, by the Mentors. Do you think, if your situations were reversed, that she’d do the same to you? You mean nothing to her.” The man spat, “This was nothing more than a ruse to capture you, and we’re all celebrating. I always thought she was weak, but,” he shook his head, “I’m pleasantly surprised.”

“Are you going to kill me with your breath or your blade?”

The man laughed, shaking his head. “We thought you such big game.” He smirked, leaving.

“Who are ‘we’?” Shay asked to the man’s retreating form.

The man stopped, turned on his heel, and returned his blade to his hilt. His eyes reminded Shay of a snake’s.

“Why, this is Paris, my good man, and you may call me Bellec.” He shrugged at an after thought, “Or the devil, as I will enjoy making your life hell.”

“Bellec, enough.” A single, strong voice demanded, and Bellec puckered his mouth, standing taller than usual. Shay couldn’t imagine the type of man capable of keeping this dog on a leash.

“But sir-”

“Out, Bellec. I’d like to speak with him. Alone.” He emphasized, and Bellec growled, but remained silent as he left. The man waited until he was gone before making his way to the cell.

He didn’t wear a hood, but Shay could see it resting on his shoulders. This man was definitely an Assassin, and if the Assassins had him then…

“Good afternoon. I apologize, for Bellec. He tends to get…excited.“ When Shay said nothing, then man continued, “I apologize, I’m not sure what you’d like me to call you.” The man stood cautiously at the outskirts of the bars, far enough so Shay couldn’t reach but close enough for him to see his eyes. The man wasn’t keeping his distance in fear, Shay knew, he was respecting his space.

“You may call me Shay. Now, what do I call you?”

“Mirabeau.”

“It’s great to meet you, Mirabeau, and I mean no disrespect, but I’d like to know about that girl I was with. Is she ok?” Shay tried, again, to keep his face devoid of emotion.

Mirabeau nodded, and looked at his shoes quickly before clearing his throat and holding his hands behind his back. “She’s fine, safe.” Mirabeau began, “Among her own kind.” He emphasized, “I am sorry, Shay, but you won’t be allowed to have contact with (Y/N). I am also sorry that you can’t enjoy the beauty of Paris, but under the situations, I’m sure you’ll understand.”

“I’m not sure I do.” Shay stated, trying to read Mirabeau. He seemed like am honest enough man, maybe even a good Assassin and leader. Shay sat on his cot, and stared Mirabeau down.

“Earlier this year, you are at the Château de Versailles. You killed an Assassin, Charles Dorian. You’ve been wanted by many branches of the Assassin Brotherhood, and your crimes vary with each one. Thankfully, the other branches have allowed us to deliver your fate.” Mirabeau spoke grimly, but sternly.

“My fate?”

Mirabeau actually appeared to pity him. Shay was a resourceful young man, he would’ve been a wonderful Assassin to work with.

“By this time tomorrow evening, Monsieur Shay, you will be held on trail and hanged until dead. If you have any requests, I’ll see if I can get them attended to.”

He waited for Shay to speak, but when he said nothing, Mirabeau nodded to himself. He knew what he wanted. “I can’t get (Y/N) here. She ran her mission, and is now resting. I wouldn’t worry about her, Shay. You killed her partner, you’re on the list of the most wanted by our Brotherhood, and you’ll to die tomorrow. I’d suggest you think about yourself.” Mirabeau bid Shay goodnight, and excused himself before leaving Shay in the dark with his thoughts.

Shay sighed and bit the inside of his cheeks. He was going to die tomorrow. He was too weak to fight his way out, and he knew the Assassins would have him heavily surrounded. He was in no position to run.

But that wasn’t what he was really conflicted with.

Had this really been her mission all along? Was every conversation, every laugh, just a ruse to bring him here? He remembered enough of that night to know he’d been hurt trying to protect her, but he refused to believe that she’d use that as bait.

But why was that so hard to believe? She was an Assassin, and he a Templar after all, what had he been expecting? For her to…?

Shay sighed. He’d never expected to feel this way about anyone, least of all an Assassin, but he did. His heart clenched whenever he saw her, he always felt lighter at the sound of her laughter or at the sight of her smile. She kept him thinking, on his toes, and most importantly, she kept him human.

These thoughts plagued him until he finally slept.

“Shay? Shay!” A voice hissed at him until he awoke, and, startled, he turned.


	4. Chapter 4

“Shay? Shay!” The voice rattled in his head causing him to wake. If Bellec decided to ruin his sleep, then Shay decided he’d slap the grin from his face. He was, after all, a dying man. He deserved his sleep.

“Shay!” The voice hissed again, and he sat up in the cot, cursing under his breath.

“Can’t a dead man get his sleep?” Shay muttered and glared at the person on the other side of the bars, but he froze as the face looking back at his wasn’t Bellec, but (Y/N).

“(Y/N)?” Shay breathed, unsure how to react. She wore all black, pushing the hood from her face allowing him to see her furrowed brows and slight frown.

“What are you doing here?”

“I-I don’t know.” She sat on her knees, her fingers lingering on the bars. Shay rolled out of the cot and mirrored her stance, but he stayed out of reach from her hands. It pained him to do this, but he had to consider the option that she wasn’t who he thought she was. She could read his expression, and she couldn’t find his eyes.

“So, what did I do to deserve the honor of you visiting, O’ Great Templar Hunter?”

“Shay, it wasn’t like that.”

“Then what was it? Hm?” His temper slightly flaring.

“Shay, you were dying! I didn’t know where else to go.”

“Anywhere would’ve been better than here, (Y/N)! They’re Assassins! You know they don’t listen to reason!”

“I had to try!”

“Do you know what your attempts accomplished?! I’m in a cage! I’m to die by the end of the day because you trusted the Brotherhood more than you trusted me! I told you everything would be fine! You should’ve listened!“

He voice, though hushed, echoed off the rocky walls. She stopped fumbling with the bars, her eyes wide, her jaw dropping, and her brows furrowing. “What?”

“Don’t.” Shay shook her head, it weighed more than usual. “Don’t play that game with me. I’ve tried my best to trust you, but you haven’t given me much to go on.”

“You’ve been sentenced?”

“Not officially, but I doubt that means anything.” Shay scoffed, but her expression stopped him. She looked hurt, and Shay sighed. As angry as he was, he didn’t like hurting her. "What’s wrong?” He tried his best to sound indifferent.

“You’re not going to die, Shay. They promised not to touch you.“

“And you believe them? Well, someone is lying because your friend came in here to tell me differently.” When her confusion continued, Shay shook his head, glaring. “Bellec.” He spat. “You do keep nice company.”

“He’s not-” She sighed, “Shay. I’m going to get you out of here. I promise.”

The air grew still, and Shay felt defeated. “How can I trust you? You know how I feel about Assassins.” Shay looked away from her. At first, it was silent, then he jumped as she reached through the bars and cupped his cheek. Shay looked at her, confused, until she pulled him to her and kissed him.

Her mouth was as soft as he’d thought and he felt his face grow hot. A fire burned inside him, and he kissed her back.

“Dimiss how you feel about Assassins.” She croaked. In the flame light, he could see she was red. “How do you feel about me?” She couldn’t look at him, and he took her chin, making her look up at him.

“Do you really have to ask?” Shay’s dark eyes appeared like liquid, like ink. His thumb caressed her face, and she leaned her forehead in. His kissed her forehead through the bars, a difficult feat.

“I’m getting you out of here. I promise.” She vowed, and Shay kissed her again before she ducked out of the room. He stayed like that, unable to move, crippled by his emotions. The fear of death, the fight to survive, his affections for her. Shay sighed, already knowing she wouldn’t be able to change their minds. Once an Assassin thinks something is right and wrong, that was it.

••••

She moved through the corridor easily, this was her home and the shadows masked her. She cheeks were still red and her mouth tingled from the kiss. She didn’t the regret the kiss, not one bit, if anything, she regret not doing it sooner. She’d get him out of there, but she knew she couldn’t go with him. She’d have to keep him safe from the Assassins, and that meant having an eye on the inside. One that she trusted.

“Pisspot.”

“Bellec.” She jumped at his voice, and turned to find him in the darkness. He came from her right having been hiding around the corner. He glared at her, his dark eyes like daggers.

“What are you doing down here?” He crossed her arms, and she kept her face straight.

“I’ve been told he’s been bothering the guards on my whereabouts. I told him the who’s side I was loyal to, and I told him that I personally cut off his head if I had the luck.” Bellec bit his bottom lip, eyes shifting.

“What did he do?”

She shrugged, “Just told him to give up on me and left. I didn’t care how he took it.” When Bellec was still unconvinced, she grew angry. “He murdered Charles, Bellec. He kept me prisoner!”

Bellec’s face softened, and he nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry. What say we get outta here? I haven’t run in some time.” She shook her head.

“I need to speak to Mirabeau.” She explained, “He wanted to hear…my story. Maybe afterwards?” Bellec nodded, and they parted ways.

••••

Mirabeau’s house loomed in the distance, and she prepared herself. Shay was a Templar, yes, but did he have to die? He was confused, brainwashed by the Templars who’d taken him in all those years ago. It wasn’t his fault. They could learn from him.

She sighed, and knocked. The butler greeted her and lead her to Mirabeau’s study. Once the door closed, Mirabeau shifted from the desk.

“(Y/N), you’re supposed to be resting.” He smiled at her and indicated to the chair across from him.

“I couldn’t sleep.” She responded as she sat.

Mirabeau nodded, “It must be from your journey.”

“That’s actually why I’m here.” She shifted uncomfortably, trying to look small. Hopefully, he’d take this as her being weak or fragile. Hopefully, he wouldn’t read into it.

“You don’t have to tell me until you’re ready.” Mirabeau poured some tea, and offered her a cup. She thanked him, and poured in a bit of honey.

“I’m ready.”

••••

Mirabeau patiently waited until her story was finished before drinking his tea with a thoughtful expression. She sipped her tea, and looked out the window. It was afternoon now, Shay wouldn’t have much time.

“You think that by saving him, we could learn from him?”

“Mirabeau, he managed to outrun and capture me, he killed Dorian in plain sight, and he kept me hostage for months. Doesn’t he worry you? Because I think he managed well on his own. What if he trained others? What if more Templars are as dangerous as him?” Mirabeau thought about this and sighed.

“I don’t know what you went through, so I can’t understand, but I’m confused as to why you’d want this man alive. True, we can learn from Shay, but I’m not sure it would be safe for the others.” She nodded, trying not to look so upset. Mirabeau shifted some letters settling on one. It would appear their meeting was over.

“I’m returning to the Brotherhood. Is there anything you need me to take?” Mirabeau shook his head, and smiled at her.

“Going to the execution?” He raised a brow, and she shrugged.

“I’ve seen too much death in my life to go to those.” He smiled and nodded.

••••

He noticed Bellec before he banged on the bars. His obnoxious smile had returned.

“What a waste of your last day!” Bellec bellowed. “You didn’t speak to anyone, you didn’t read. You just sat there all day.” Shay took a deep breath. He was meditating, but Bellec didn’t need to know that. “Now stop wasting my day.” Bellec withdrew the bag, and roughly threw it over his head, tying it.

“Come now, Bellec. Surely we’ve bonded enough that all this isn’t necessary.“

“Shut up and walk.” Bellec pushed Shay through the door, and the walk to the gallows began. Shay’s heart rate increased. (Y/N) would find some way to save him. He’d have to have faith in her.

Shay stumbled over what felt to be stone steps, and walked on cobblestone until he heard the ringing sound of silence. It was too quiet.

“Charles was my friend, vermin.” Bellec began, he voice mixed with rage and remembrance, “He was a good man. Had a kid.” Shay didn’t answer, listening, trying to understand the reason behind such silence. “But you had to kill him for no other reason then you being a half breed Templar. Vermin.” Bellec scoffed, “I can’t wait until we rid the earth of you and your kind.” They stopped suddenly, Bellec’s hand gripping his forearm in a painful way. “Mirabeau. I thought you’d gone home.”

“Can any of us truly go home with a job like this?” Silence. Surely, they would’ve noticed this too. Shay shifted uncomfortably, the hairs in his arms raising. Bellec kicked him, causing him to fall to the ground.

“Be still, vermin.”

Shay steadied his weakened body on the ground. Staying on all fours was difficult, but he maintained his balance. His head sagged down, feeling heavier than before.

“I didn’t know you were escorting our guest.” Mirabeau continued.

“Guest?” Bellec spat.

“Peace Bellec.” Mirabeau answered. “Our Templar friend will die, but that doesn’t mean we shouldn’t learn from him in the mean time.”

“That whore got to you, didn’t she?” Bellec grew enraged, pulling up Shay by the scruff of his neck. Mirabeau sighed.

“You will not speak ill of your sister, Bellec. Know your place.” Bellec released his neck, but gripped his arm. “Now, remove that silly bag from his head, and lead him into the guest room.”

“Mirabeau-”

“Do as you are told, Bellec.” Mirabeau spoke with such conviction that Bellec began to tug Shay into the opposite direction. Muttering all the while.

When the bag came off his head, Shay was faced with two angry looking Assassins guarding a wooden door. Bellec muttered something to them, and the door opened. Before them was a beautiful room with deep red carpet, and a golden bed. A desk faced a window overlooking the city, but bars blocked the view.

“Get in.” Bellec pushed him, and Shay fell on the floor, burning his face.


	5. Chapter 5

The room was fully furnished. The carpet was thick, silencing his steps. The bed was large and the sheets light brown, almost gold, from where setting sun hit it. There was a mirror, a desk, a small dresser for clothes, and a barred window overlooking the city.

As Shay looked back, the door closed and he heard the ominous click of the lock. There was no doubt to him that there would be armed guards standing watch, so he did the only thing he could do. He picked himself up, brushed off his shoulders, and investigated the room.

He wasn’t looking for an escape route, he was only curious. This room looked like a normal room that had been outfitted to be a holding cell, but why? The dresser held new, clean shirts and pants, and the mirror reflected a completely different Shay than he had thought.

His hair stuck awkwardly from his ponytail, what he thought to be stubble was pretty clearly a beard now, his eyes were bruised from lack of sleep, and he was dirty with gore, sweat, and dirt. I was, after all, about to be hanged, Shay thought to himself as he investigated himself in the mirror. I look decent for a dead man.

The door opened, and Shay kept a calm, expressionless look as Mirabeau entered. He was dressed as clean and formal as a gentleman of his standing should, and he looked at Shay not unkindly. He certainly didn’t look at Shay as the mess that he quite obviously was, but as a father to a child. It wasn’t pity, but it definitely something.

“Sorry for the scare, I hope the accommodations are to your liking?” Mirabeau looked around the room, and Shay followed his eyes while also watching him. His body seemed lax, but Shay could see, though barely, the tension in his muscles.

“It will do very nicely, sir.” Shay said, “I thank you, but I’m also confused as to why…”

“Why I would give it to you? Well,” Mirabeau cleared his throat. “It’s been recently brought to my attention that though are you a Templar, you were also an Assassin. I believe that we could learn from each other, end this silly war, and work for a better future for all.”

“Sir, I-I don’t know what to say.” Shay stammered, looking around the room in case Mirabeau would use a weapon right then to end his life.

“Thanks is usually said when one has their life saved.” Mirabeau nodded, looking at the door. “She will be in here shortly for questions, I believe you should tidy up until then. Clothes are in the drawers, and if you need clean water or if something doesn’t fit, then feel free to ask the guards outside.”

“She?” Shay asked, and Mirabeau looked at him blankly.

“Why (Y/N) of course, would you talk to anyone else?”

••••

“What’s your full name.” Those kind eyes usually so filled with light were now controlled and blank. Her face was expressionless and stern. Shay had never seen her like this. She truly looked like an Assassin.

There were so many things he wanted to say, but knew he couldn’t. Was she well? The shadows under her eyes told him she wasn’t getting enough sleep while the subtle sharpness of her cheeks told him she hadn’t been eating.

“Shay Patrick Cormac.” He answered. She nodded and wrote this down.

“How old were you when you joined the A-”

“Enough of this.” The Assassin behind he growled. His arms were crossed and he leaned on the wall behind (Y/N). By the weapons he was carrying, Shay guessed this was supposed to be (Y/N)’s bodyguard. Against him.

Shay felt a bit of satisfaction that (Y/N) had made her ruse so strong as to need a guard around him, but he also felt a bit of fear. Was she really on his side? Or was this a ruse against him to lower his walls for Mirabeau? He really needed to speak privately with her.

“Damien-”

“No.” The Assassin cut her off again, and Shay tried not to growl. “You’ve had hours with this Templar scum. We are done. He’ll be here tomorrow.”

“But-”

“Now.” Damien’s eyes were daggers, and (Y/N) glared.

“Fine.” She crossed her arms and flipped her hair to one side before storming out of the room.

When the door closed, Shay smiled. “What seems to be the problem, lad?” Damien didn’t seem impressed. A shame.

Damien looked him up and down before speaking. “I don’t know what game you’re playing at, Templar, but I’ll be watching you.”

“Don’t make me blush.” Shay injected, and Damien raised a brow. A smirk grew on his lips.

“I’m gonna let you in on a little secret, Templar.” Damien leaned in. “I don’t trust you. I don’t know why Mirabeau trusts you, the old fool, and I don’t care because after (Y/N) and I squeeze you for all the information you’ve got, I’m going to be the one that gets to end you.” Damien’s smirk grew, and he leaned in. “Then, with you gone, I can fully tend to Mirabeau… maybe even (Y/N).”

Shay tried his best to control himself, but that sentence got him a bit aggravated. If Damien touched her…

“Touched a nerve, did I?” Damien asked, triumphant.

Now Shay smiled as he leaned in. “You’d like to touch my nerves, wouldn’t you?” Damien growled, but got up and left, glaring. Once alone, Shay hung his head back and sighed.

How was he going to get out of this?

••••

Sleep was hard to find, Shay constantly felt that the guards outside would rush in at any moment and end his life. He wouldn’t mind, he had done enough in his time, but he needed to see her one last time.

But she didn’t reappear.

Every day, two Assassins would question him about his life, morals, and training. Shay shared all he could, but he withheld some things for two reasons. The first being, that there was information that he didn’t trust the Assassins with and he would die before sharing with them; and the second was, if he shared all he knew then they would kill him quicker.

Time was hard to keep track of in the room that never changed. He received clean clothes at the end of every week; food was brought in morning, noon, and night; and his room was cleaned. Though, they probably only cleaned it to ensure he wasn’t hoarding some weapon.

The seasons had changed. The air that once held a chill was now warm and soft, birds returned from their journeys south, and the snow was melting. Shay was losing hope of ever seeing (Y/N) again.

Maybe a mission kept her away, or maybe it was Mirabeau. Shay growled at the thought of Damien keeping her away, and he turned over. He was so sure that he meant something to her, but maybe that was because she meant something to him.

Shay sighed, closing his eyes. He was going to die here, alone and smitten.

A faint rustling under his bed snapped his eyes open. Shay grew tense and held his breathe as something bumped under his bed, and he looked around for a weapon.

Damn those Assassins, he thought to himself as no weapon appeared to him. He’d have to fight his killer on his own then. Shay sat up, careful to keep his feet on the bed, and waited.

“Damn it.” A voice said as something bumped the underside of the bed again. Shay grew still, he knew that voice.

“(Y/N)?” He asked, half hoping it was her and half hoping it wasn’t. He didn’t want to think of the consequences if she was found in his room.

She crawled out from under the bed, covered in dust, and stood before him. Her hands went to her sides and she dusted herself off as Shay took her in. She was just as he remembered, and he smiled.

“Gross.” She muttered to herself, and she half looked up at him. He recognized that look, and his smile grew.

“Don’t worry about how you look, you look great.” Shay breathed and she smiled, walking slowly to him.

Shay, still sitting, looked up at her and encircled her in his arms. She pressed her forehead to his and they kissed. It was as magical as Shay remembered, and he tried to remember it as best as he could. She smelt of flowers and dust, and her skin was as soft as he remembered.

When the kiss ended, Shay moved over and allowed her to sit on the bed. She cuddled next to him, and he kept her in his arms. Shay tried to remember how this happened, when did he start feeling so strongly for her? But he couldn’t, so he did what he thought was right. He went with it.

“What brings you to me?” Shay finally asked, his whisper breaking the delicate silence.

“I couldn’t sleep.” She said, and he kissed her forehead. She melted into him. “I was worried about you.”

“Where have you been?” Shay asked, not unkindly and he felt her grow tense.

“I was…busy.”

“Busy?” Shay pulled away to look at her, but she refused to look at his eyes. He felt an ounce of anger grow in his stomach, and he tried to contain himself. “What’s going on?” He asked, and, again, she didn’t answer. He scoffed, he’d been a fool to think her feelings for him was anything more than guilt. “I see,” he continued, “You can kiss me, but I’m a Templar and-”

“It’s not like that, Shay.” She said and he waited patiently, but she crossed her arms and couldn’t find the words to help him to understand. “You can’t help, Shay.”

“If something is bothering you, if you’re in any danger, you should let me help.” Shay gestured around the room. “I may be locked away like a bird, but I can still help." His tone grew softer and he tried to voice his feelings correctly. “I just thought,” he cheeks went hot and he could feel the blush rushing to his ears. “I just thought, after that kiss, after this, that we…”

“Shay, I don’t know what we are.” She said, “You’re a Templar and I’m an Assassin. This…this isn’t right.” She tried looking away, but Shay took her hand.

“What isn’t right?” He asked, but she looked at their hands and bit her lip. “Please, (Y/N), I just need to understand what you’re feeling.”

“What I’m feeling is,…” She took a deep breath, “I’m worried about you, and I’m always thinking about you. I can’t sleep at night, I can barely eat or train. Everyone else is chalking it up as my being unwell, still suffering from our time together, and I feel like I agree with them. But these feelings aren’t negative. I want to be near you, to talk to you, to kiss you, to…” Shay saw her blush and he brought her hand to his mouth.

Giving it a kiss, he whispered, “I feel the same.”

“You do?” She asked, and he saw the disbelief in her eyes.

Shay steadied his nerves and entrapped her eyes with his. “I feel the same, and I know it’s supposed to be wrong, but I feel it anyway.”

“What should we do?” She whispered, still unsure. Shay bit the inside of his cheek. He didn’t want to pressure her.

“Whatever makes you happy.” Shay said, and she nodded before pressing her lips to his.


	6. Chapter 6

That’s how it went for the next few weeks, (Y/N) would sneak into Shay’s chamber well into the night, and leave in the morning. Shay wouldn’t have had it any other way. It was nice to have his bed warmed by her, to have her scent on his sheets. He held her as they slept, his arms encircling her waist and bringing her as close to him as was comfortable. There was just something about knowing she was there that helped him sleep better.

However, good and bad must constantly fight to outweigh each other. Shay had been speaking to his two Assassins for months now, and they were running out of topics. Damien and Flora now knew more about him than any other person, maybe even (Y/N). (Y/N) had overheard that there were talks of revolting within France, and that the Assassins were tensed for battle. She was nervous, stating, “These are people we are sworn to protect, Shay. How can we hurt them to protect the nobels? How can there be a correct way to deal with this?”

“What does Mirabeau say?” Shay had asked, and she grew even more nervous.

“He believes we should hold our war with the Templars, and work together to stitch France to the way it was. He says we should protect anyone who is being harmed, be it the nobels or the commoners.”

“And why do you worry? Do you not want peace with the Templars? Or does the daunting task of protecting everyone deter you?“

(Y/N) placed her head on his chest to listen to his heartbeat. It was calm, steady, and strong, and it always relaxed her. “France isn’t the only one talking about revolt.”

“The Brotherhood?”

She nodded. “Some Assassins are upset that you’ve been keep alive after what happened to Dorian, and some are just upset about making a truce with Templars at all. Some think Mirabeau has gone soft and is destroying the fundamentals that the Brotherhood was made on, and some just are looking for a fight. In these unsure times, I guess people will believe anything to make them feel in control and not frightened.”

“What do you believe?”

She took a little longer to answer this time, choosing her words with care. “A pact with the Templars would not ensure that no one would target us if we became public. If we were to marry and have children, then their lives would be in danger. However, if we continue this useless war then we’d be killing more of our men and resources than necessary.” She sighed, “Mirabeau is leading us well. I just hope my brothers come to that realization before anything happens to him.”

“You fear for his life?”

She nodded, “I hear talk that Bellec plans to overthrow Mirabeau. He plans to be the Mentor.”

“Rest now, my love.” Shay kissed her forehead and she relaxed farther. “We will both keep our eyes and ears open to news, and we will protect Mirabeau and your order together. I might be stuck in this cage, but I can do some things.”

She nodded and yawned. Shay could feel her fall asleep, and now he worried. The death of Mirabeau would mean his own. He had to get out of here.

••••

That was nights ago, and Shay began to notice that (Y/N) was right. Damien and Flora seemed more preoccupied with each other than with bothering him. Their smart remakes were brought to a minimum, and they often ignored him altogether. They allowed him to sleep, as they came early in the morning, and they spoke in hushed tones in the other side of the room.

“Any day now.” Flora had said. Shay had his back to them, so they couldn’t see his eyes open. He kept his breathing calm and paced, and his body relaxed to mimic sleeping. They grew quiet, and he could feel them look at him before continuing.

“What does he have in mind?” Damien asked, his voice lowering.

“How else does an Assassin assassinate?” She asked in a dark tone, Damien chuckled.

“Of course Bellec would want to be theatrical. A stab to the heart for stabbing the heart of the Brotherhood. I agree with it.” They grew quiet again, and Shay kept his mock sleep. Flora walked over to him and peeked around him to check his eyes. Shay kept his face composed and slack, and closed his eyes.

“Good.” Damien continued, “With Mirabeau no longer protecting his life, the Templar will meet my blade.”

“You’re going to have to be patient. Bellec wants as many followers as possible, so he said he’ll strike at the end of the week.”

“When the Templar Grand Master is to make the treaty?” Shay could hear Damien smirking. “Bellec is a smart man. With Mirabeau gone and the Grand Master wounded or worse, the treaty will never stick and we can eliminate these vermin once and for all.”

“Starting with this one, right?” Flora asked, her voice growing ever more hushed.

“Hm,” Damien lowered his voice too. “Ending with this one. There are things I want Mr. Cormac to experience before he dies.”

“Then let’s get out of here.” Flora’s tone became excited and Damien hushed her.

“Patience. We have thirty more minutes with the Templar. Just scratch up something before we go.” They began to speak of other things. The weather was perfect, training had been going well, and their private lives were florishing. Shay kept up his mock sleep, it was the only way the guards left him alone at night. If he convinced them he slept through the day and roamed about at night, then they wouldn’t interrupt him with (Y/N).

He needed to speak with her. Quickly.

••••

“They said what?” (Y/N) asked, her voice was as quiet as could be, but Shay could still hear the disbelief. These types if things just weren’t common in Assassin or Templar Brotherhoods, so he was unsure on how to react.

“You must warn Mirabeau, but you must get him alone first.” Shay held her as he did every night. Her hair spread out over the pillows, and her body curled beside him. His thumb brushed her cheek as they spoke, and their eyes bore into each another’s. He could tell she was frightened.

“There is no other way.” Shay continued, “To protect Mirabeau, and myself, we need to ensure he stays in power and alive.”

“If I tell him, then…then he’ll know I’ve been seeing you. How else would I have spoken to you when I’ve been off your detail for so long?”

Shay bit his lips and looked away. She was right. Was this something he was willing to give up? If Mirabeau knew, then would she still be able to visit him at night? Would he even believe them? Or would he send her away, Shay never seeing her again?

“We have to risk it.” Shay finally said. “If Mirabeau’s life is in danger, then we risk it.” She pressed her lips to his and they shared a kiss. A kiss that was tense with worry, but filled with love and longing.

“Then we’ll have to get you out of here.” (Y/N) said against his lips. “I’m unsure if Mirabeau will let you leave out of good will, but I have some Assassins that owe me favors and I think it’s time they paid.”

“No.” Shay kissed her again, bringing their foreheads together. “You have to worry about you. You’ll have more enemies out there than I do in here. Just give me a weapon, and I’ll be fine.”

“But Shay-”

“No.” He shook his head. “If you were to get me out, what then? I wouldn’t be with you, and I couldn’t be near you. You’d be stuck here dealing with an uprising, and I would never want to get between you and the Brotherhood. (Y/N), you were an Assassin long before you met me, you had a life before you met me.”

“No.”

“But-”

“No. Shay Patrick Cormac, I may have had a life before you, but it wasn’t living. With you, I feel everything! Love, happiness, luck.” They giggled at her word choice. “Shay, I love you, and I want to be with you. Even if that meant I’d have to leave the Brotherhood. I know what I’m getting into with you, and I want that life with you. So, we are getting you out of here, and we are getting out of here. After we save Mirabeau, and the Brotherhood.”

Shay felt frozen. He was unsure how to react. She loved him? Truly? He responded by pressing his lips to her forehead.

“I-I love you too.” He replied in a shaky tone. He knew what life he wanted with her, and for her to agree? Shay smiled, after this was over, he’d make her his properly. The way she was meant to be courted.

“Ok, my love, I’m in. We have work to do. Any ideas?”

“I have some.” She smiled. They spent the rest of the night scheming


	7. Chapter 7

Shay caught a blade between his cuffs, and twisted his arms. The sword was caught, and he kicked the man. With his hands now released, Shay locked the man in a room and made a break for it. The office door drew closer.

This was not how to plan was supposed to go. They were to go to Mirabeau, and tell him what was going on. He was going to trust her, speak to Shay, and allow them to convince him they were telling the truth.

“How do you suppose he’ll listen? From the goodness of his heart?” She asked one night. She’d crossed her arms, and raised a brow. He knew she was serious, but she looked so adorable when she tried to act tough.

Shay quickly snuck a kiss to her lips, and she relaxed a little. “We make him an offer?”

“How so?”

“You’re not going to like this.”

“I hardly like any of your plans.” She said, and Shay shrugged. It was true.

“We bargain. Tell Mirabeau that if we are lying, then I’ll allow him to hang me.“

“What?” She pushed away to look at him. Her face was contorted in disgust.

“If he understands that I’m willing to die to protect him, then maybe he’ll listen.”

“Maybe?”

“Please don’t be upset at me.” Shay said, but she furrowed her brows and pouted her lip. She was fuming. “I’ll see you in a few days, when my plan works.” She allowed him to kiss her. Shay kissed her lips, nose, and forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too. Be safe.”

“You too.” He said as she ducked under the bed, back into the night. That was two days ago.

Shay was supposed to meet with Mirabeau and speak to him in the morning, but that didn’t happen. Maybe someone overheard them, or maybe something happened to (Y/N), a thought he didn’t want to spend time on, but whatever the reason, Shay awoke with a battle ready Damien in his chambers.

With barely a moment to spare, Shay rolled off the bed as a sword cut through the sheets, and got caught in the bedding. While Damien tugged it out, Shay leapt over the bed and kicked. His foot connected with Damien’s chin, and the man fell to the floor. Shay quickly retrieved the sword, but Damien was fast. Strong hands caught his foot, and pulled. Shay fell to the ground, and Damien towered over him.

With a punch to the face to emphasize his words, Damien said, “You think you can out fight me, Templar? You kind is a plague meant to be washed from the earth. Do you really think you could win against the likes of me?” Damien stood, and Shay thought quickly. Spying the blade in his boot, Shay reached for Damien’s shoe and held the blade to his throat.

Shay tried to hide his smirk when Damien’s eyes grew wide, but he simply said, “I KNOW I can.” Shay wrapped his legs around his body, and flipped Damien. He stabbed the blade into his hand, and left the screaming Assassin in his room.

The sound of fighting sounded all around him, but, to his surpise, no one noticed him. Shay slipped through the building, past groups of fighting Assassins, until he reached, what he thought to be, Mirabeau’s office.

What is happening? Shay thought as he blended into the shadows, briefly grateful for his Assassin background. Why did the Assassins turn on each other?

There was no time to farther ponder on it because Shay heard grunting and yelling from behind the white door. Those familiar tones cause Shay to expertly scale the wall. Once in front of the door, he kicked it in.

The scene before him was strange. Mirabeau was unconscious in one corner, and two groups of Assassins faced each other. (Y/N) was in the group defending Mirabeau. Each side was bloodied, and tired. He could see that they noticed his entrance, but neither wanted to take their eyes off the other.

“So, you’re defending the Templar?” The girl he recognized as the Assassin who accompanied Damien to his chambers said. What was her name again? Flora?

“We defend peace, traitor!” (Y/N) yelled to her, drawing back her attention.

“You’re the traitor!”

“You dishonor the Creed!” That did it. They all fought once more, and Shay ducked as a couple of throwing knives made their way to where he was standing. Those knives now were stuck against the wall, and he eyed them.

How stupid of him to enter the room without a weapon! He was so focused on his emotions, on her, that he wasn’t thinking. He wasn’t alone with his thoughts for long. A body jumped behind the table with him, and the foe punched him square in the face.

Vision doubled and senses reeling, Shay punched him back and grabbed a knife from the wall. He dug the blade into the Assassin’s throat, coating himself in red. Pushing aside the regret, Shay stole the man’s hidden blade, he wouldn’t need it now anyway, and he leapt to join the fight.

He dodged the duels, running straight to her. It was two against one, and her partner lay dead on the floor. She wasn’t going to join him. Shay slid on the ground, knocking over the man who drew his dagger at her.

“Fine!” The female roared, “Then die together!” Another Assassin joined her, a larger man, and Shay and (Y/N) drew closer together.

“You should’ve gotten out of here when you had the chance.” She whispered to him. “I am an Assassin. They can’t do much to me.”

“They can kill you.” Shay said, and the Assassins attacked at once. The woman kicked Shay’s stomach, knocking the air from him, and the man attacked (Y/N). She leapt over his broad shoulders, and kicked the back of his head.

Shay kicked the woman in return, keeping her at bay until (Y/N) was beside him once more. Once side to side, they switched partners.

Shay punched the man’s nose, and ducked when a fist flew to him. His kneed the man’s stomach, brought his face to his fist, and ended his life with a stab through the eye.

His victory was short lived as (Y/N) flew from behind him and into Mirabeau’s body. She landed with a sickening thud, and Shay turned, only to get his face cut by Flora. She was aiming for his neck. He held his face, backing away but putting his body between her and (Y/N).

“Kill me if you can, but you will not touch (Y/N) or Mirabeau.” He declared.

“You’d die for a couple of corrupt Assassins? Why?” She asked as she advanced. Her smile turned manic. “Because they’re traitors like you?”

“No!” Shay unsheathed his hidden blade again. “Because it’s the right thing to do. You’re disrupting peace, and I have to stop you.”

Flora attacked his right, and he parred it. She kicked at his knee, bringing him to her level, and prepared to dig her blade into his face. Shay twirled onto the ground, and kicked up, hitting Flora in the jaw. She fell backward, into the hands of some Assassins, and she smirked while she wiped the blood from her lip.

“If what I’m helping detours peace, then so be it. Get him.” Shay tensed for battle, but it was quieter than he expected. Flora noticed this too, and looked behind her.

A couple of Assassins restrained her, and now she frantically fought against them. “What? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?”

“Defending peace.” An Assassin woman declared. She lowered her hood, and Shay could see that she was older than she moved. “Sister Flora, you and your rebellion have lost. The fight is over.” Shay looked around, and saw she was right. Dead bodies lay around them.

“You’d let the Templar win?!”

“No!” Her voice echoed with strength, filling the room, and even Shay found he couldn’t look away from her. “I am letting peace win, because right now, this Templar is more of an Assassin than you. Now all of you, with death being the last action, round up the traitors so that they may be tried.“ The majority of the group left, and she turned to Shay. He tensed for battle, but relaxed when she replaced her blades on her hip.

“And you, Templar.” She smiled a tight smile. “Thank you.” She turned on her heel. “I will make sure Mirabeau always remembers this. Maybe one day, we’ll both be on the same side.”

“You’re… you’re letting me go?”

“You both are free to go, and I suggest you do so quickly. She needs medical attention.”

Shay felt his throat tighten. “Thank-thank you.”

“No, Shay Patrick Cormac, thank you.”

Shay smiled, he really hoped they’d be on the same side one day.

••••

“Wait, what happened again?” She asked again, leaning against him as the set sail. Land was just a smudge now. They were offically dead in France.

“I told you. I won every fight against everyone, and I whisked you away while everyone was unconscious.”

“I’m serious, Shay!” She smacked his shoulder, and he fake winced before wrapping his arm around her waist.

“How about this. I’ll tell you when you get better, deal?”

She snuggled against him, and sighed.

“So be it.”

And so it was.


End file.
